She Picked Me
by CasButtSalvatore
Summary: Set at the begining of Season four, Dean has been mysteriously raised from hell with no answers. But what happenes when he and his brother both fall for a sweet little angel that just might have played a part in "raising him from perdition". Who will she choose? Female Cas, Destiel, Sastiel, Rated M just in case.
1. Alcohol And Angels

Dean Winchester took a long sip of a Purple Nurple and gave his younger brother Sam a lopsided smile.

"So an angel walks into a bar," He begins, his buzz starting to take a toll on him. Dean was completely out raged to notice that his brother was ignoring him and staring passed his shoulder.

"Aw C'mon Sammy, I'm not wasted enough for the joke to suck that bad." When Sam still didn't answer, Dean followed his gaze over his shoulder and met the eyes of a beautiful young woman walking towards them. His eyebrows shot up in a pleasant surprise.

"Well well, I just spent forty years in hell but it seems like I've still got it." Dean joked, catching a glare from Sam. The younger Winchester hated it when his brother joked about something so serious, and they still had no idea how Dean had gotten out in the first place. His mood immediately lightened, however, when said girl walked right up to their table, her head tilted in an innocent, fascinated way. She had jet black bangs but otherwise long beautiful red hair and the most dazzling blue eyes that either man had ever seen. She was wearing a tight white long sleeved shirt that only came to her naval, and black skinny jeans. Dean winked at her.

"Who are you?" He asked in a flirty voice, eyeing the girl's rack and earning a glare from his brother. Without speaking, she gently rolled Dean's shirtsleeve up to reveal the mysterious red handprint singed into his skin. She lay her hand atop it and it fit perfectly.

"I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." _Oh I knew she was too hot._ Dean thought to himself, drawing a dagger and thrusting it into the girls side. She didn't even flinch and Sam's mouth dropped open, his eyes having never left hers.

"We need to talk, Dean." Dean's breathing quickened and he swallowed hard, watching in awe as she pulled the knife out and laid it on the table they were sitting at.

"Who are you?" He repeated, any trace of romantic interest now gone.

"Cassidy." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I figured that much, I mean what are you?" He demanded. She tilted her head again and Dean heard Sam let out a strange awestricken sound.

"I'm an angel of the Lord." Dean's face grew red with anger.

"Get the hell out of here, there's no such thing." Her forehead creased with worry and she looked from Sam back to Dean.

"This is your problem Dean…you have no faith." Her deep blue eyes were sincere and Dean was having a real hard time pretending to be upset.

"I'm not buying what you're selling, babe, who are you?" He demanded again, jumping a little as the lights in the bar flickered and revealed a shadow of angel wings on the wall behind her.

"I already told you…" When he was finally able to tear his gaze from her beautiful face, Sam shook his head at his brother.

"Look Dean, I…I think we should believe her." Dean shot him an incredulous look.

"Why would an angel rescue me from hell?" She smiled at Sam and then reached out to gently touch Dean again.

"Because it was commanded by God. He has a plan for you, Dean. Besides, you deserved to be saved." Dean raised his eyebrows again.

"Care to elaborate, what plan?" Cassidy just smiled and winked.

"All will be revealed sooner or later, don't worry about it right now." Sam and Dean exchanged nervous looks. Sam could see the uneasiness in Dean's eyes, saw that he didn't trust her. But there was just something about this woman that was genuine and just down right…angelic. He turned to invite her to join them for dinner but she had disappeared.

"What in God's name is wrong with you, Sam? You were hanging on that girls every word as if she were actually an angel." Sam's eyebrows furrowed.

"I think she really is one Dean, she didn't seem to be lying." Dean downed the rest of his drink and sighed.

"Demon's lie, Sammy, that's what they do. You might wanna keep that in mind next time you're hanging out with Ruby." He spat. Sam ignored him and took a long sip of a Yuengling. _Of course, he just has to throw Ruby in to this, he can't ever be wrong. _Sam thought spitefully.

"She's not a demon, Dean. Her eyes weren't black…they were…" He trailed off, thinking about those gorgeous eyes and just decided not to continue speaking. Though Dean would never admit it out loud, Cassidy was definitely a girl he wouldn't soon be forgetting. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Dean suddenly got up and laid some fives on the table, he had had enough of this.

"We're leaving, Sam. Now." Sam gritted his teeth but chugged his beer and followed his brother out to the Impala. Both brothers slammed their doors irritably and Dean turned the radio up, his favorite Metallica song blaring. When Sam thought Dean wasn't looking he moved the dial to a Christian radio station and enjoyed the soft sound of RED for a good three seconds before Dean changed it back.

"I've told you a million times, Sammy, Driver picks the music!" Sam rolled his eyes.

"And shotgun shuts his cakehole, yeah, I got it. I just want you to understand that what Cassidy said is true." Dean sighed in annoyance.

"What, that she's an angel?" Sam shrugged.

"Well yeah that, maybe, but I'm talking about when she said you have no faith. Maybe this could be a wake up call for you, Dean." Dean snorted.

"After everything that's happened to us you still believe…and I admire that Sammy, I do, but that's you that's not me." Sam smiled.

"Admit it, though. I saw the way you looked at her too, if you were going to believe in anything, it'd be her." Dean didn't answer, swearing at Sam in his head for being right.

"Smart ass." He mumbled inaudibly as they pulled up to their motel for the night. They checked in to room 108 and flung their stuff about the place. Sam grabbed his pajamas and began to undress, slipping on his night shorts and laying on one of the twin bed while Dean headed to the bathroom with his tooth brush. He brushed them for about two minutes or so before splashing water into his mouth to spit, only to choke on said water at what he saw behind him in the mirror.

"Hello, Dean." Dean spit the liquid into the sink and quickly turned around.

"What the hell, Cas?!" Cassidy smiled.

"You feel comfortable enough with me to give me a…what are those called? Pick-Names?" Dean looked at her like she was stupid.

"Nicknames, Cas, and no, it just slipped out okay…it's easier than saying Cassidy all the time." Cassidy didn't seem to mind, still looking fondly at him.

"Look, what do you want? If you wanna preach go talk to Sam." She frowned slightly and it made Dean feel weird that he wanted to make her smile again.

"You should show me a little more respect, I've risked a lot for you." Dean groaned.

"You and all your riddles, can't you ever just come out and say something? What are you frigging talking about?!" She jumped slightly as she heard Sam ask Dean what all the noise was about.

"Listen, we don't have time for explanations, all you need to know is that something terrible is happening. The first seal has been broken and we need to do everything in our power to stop the rest of them from breaking before the other angels…" She was cut off by Sam banging on the bathroom door.

"Whatever you do, do **_not_**kill Lilith, and _please _don't tell Sam." Dean resented the way Cassidy seemed to blush when she said Sam's name, but he didn't have time to ponder it before Sam kicked the door open.

"Dean? What is going on in here, I heard voices." Dean pointed behind him.

"She…" But when he turned to look, she had disappeared again.

"Eh, nothing man, don't worry about it, I was seeing things." Sam looked concerned but decided to shrug it off.

"You need to drink less, dude." Sam sauntered back over to his bed and Dean put his head in his hands. What did any of what she said mean? What were seals and why should they fear other angels if they were all broken? What was going on in heaven and why didn't Cassidy seem to be part of it? But out of all the questions swirling around in his head, the one bothering him the most was why the hell he couldn't tell Sam. Dean tried to push it out of his head and go to bed, but he couldn't fight the feeling that even in his dreams a certain blue eyed angel would be whispering to him. When he finally walked out of the bathroom Sam was already sound asleep, having had a long night. Dean pulled back the covers of his own bed and climbed in, giving one last glace to his baby brother as if to make sure he was safe, as he had been doing since he was little. Dean wasn't sure if it was just his imagination or if Cassidy really hadn't left, but Dean could have sworn he saw the faint shadow of angel wings above his brothers bed.

"The angels are watching over you."

His mother had always said. Dean shrugged and tolled over on his side.

"Who knows, Mom. Maybe you were right."


	2. Jess's Boy

The next day Dean awoke to Sam yelling out. Dean hopped out of bed and drew a hand gun from under his pillow, only to discover that it was Cassidy who had scared his brother.

"C-Cassidy…what are you doing?" Sam gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Seriously, Cas, I could have freaking shot you." Dean grumbled. Cassidy merely shrugged.

"I needed to speak with you, but you were sleeping. I figured I'd watch over you until you woke." Dean scoffed at her, noticing that she was still rather close to Sam.

"Freaking personal space, Cas. God, what do you want?" Sam looked a little annoyed at Dean for making her move away from him but didn't say anything as he awaited her explanation.

"For your information, I am here to discuss private matters with you, Dean." Sam looked a little hurt and raised his eyebrows at her.

"J-Just with Dean? What, do you like him better or something?" Cassidy looked at the floor.

"Well, he and I do share a more profound bond…I wasn't going to mention it." Dean smirked at this and walked towards her a little with the kind of horn-dog expression that made Sam want to vomit.

"Maybe we should discuss what we need to over some beer?" Cassidy cocked her head to the side, her big blue eyes alight with curiosity.

"Beer?" Dean sighed and threw an arm over her shoulder.

"I forgot how innocent those sweet lips of yours probably are, come on, we're leaving." Sam grunted in protest.

"Dean…whatever is going on, I deserve to know." Dean led Cassidy to the door and he looked over his shoulders at his brother, mouthing 'I promise to tell you when I get back'. The two shut the door behind them and headed for the Impala, leaving Sam alone to brood.

When they got to the nearest bar, which was the same one from the night before, Dean ordered another Purple Nurple and a Yuengling for Cas.

"Um…that's what my brother usually wants…I didn't know what else to order you." She assured him that it was fine and then looked nervously from her hands to his eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are the most intriguing blend of honeydew and emerald green?" Dean was slightly taken back but maintained his arrogant smirk.

"Well maybe not in so many adjectives." Cassidy looked severely uncomfortable and Dean found it adorable.

"So what's so important that I can't tell Sammy? You know he's gonna bother me to my wits end about it." Cassidy took a long sip of her Yuengling, sputtering a bit at the unfamiliar taste.

"Well, Samuel has been hanging out a lot with Ruby, and I can tell from observation that during the four month period that you were in hell, he's grown to trust her. I don't like that. We have to stop Lilith from breaking the other 64 seals to Lucifer's cage, and I for one believe Ruby is trying to accomplish the opposite with Sam's blind help." Dean suddenly looked very serious.

"The other 64? So there are 65 of these so called 'seals'?" Cassidy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh dear heavens no, there are 600 possible seals but only 66 need to be broken in order for Lucifer to be unleashed from his cage, bringing on a full fledged apocalypse." Dean's mouth dropped.

"How the hell are we supposed to stop 66 out of a possible 600 of these things from breaking? And what do you mean 64, when last night you said only the first seal had been broken!" Cassidy sighed and took another sip of her beer.

"Only one seal has been broken, but killing Lilith is the final seal. So I realized I made a mistake last night when I told you not to kill Lilith. I want you to tell Sam that I said not to kill Lilith, when secretly you and I are going to take her down to derail this apocalypse." Dean shook his head.

"I'm super confused, babe. Why can't Sam kill her but we can?" Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"Don't you get it? If we kill Lilith before the rest of the seals are broken by her, we brake one seal but prevent the others. If Lilith isn't around to break the other 64 then Lucifer can't get out of his cage. The issue with Sam is that my sister Gabriella is the archangel God put in charge of keeping an eye on him and Ruby. Gabriella has informed me that Ruby plans on leading Sam through false leads on Lilith and waste his time until Lilith is able to break those other 64 seals. Once that happens she will lead Sam to Lilith and get him to kill her, thus opening the cage." She could tell by Dean's expression that he was very bothered by going behind his brothers back.

"Can't we just tell Sam what's really going on?" Cassidy looked sympathetically at him.

"Who will he believe, Dean? His brother who got all his information from a random angel, or the demon that has seemingly been by his side through thick and thin since you died?" Dean chugged the rest of his Purple Nurple and gave her a reluctant nod.

"Okay, I'm in. But just out of curiosity…why did you ask me to help end all this? Is it because my brother is the one being used by demons or is it because you've had a crush on me since you dragged me outta hell?" Dean looked hopeful as he said that last part so she pitied him when the truth came flying out of her mouth.

"It's neither actually. I pulled you out of hell because only the person that started the apocalypse can end it." Dean's eyes darkened at her accusation.

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't started any…" Cassidy cut him off and shot him an I'm-an-angel-and-I-know-more-than-you-think look.

"Dean, the first seal breaks when a righteous man tortures souls in hell. You're a righteous man, a good man that went to hell when he should have been in heaven, and you gave in to temptation and tortured souls the way others had been torturing you. Don't let it bother you though, we're going to fix it." Dean looked as if he were about to cry.

"How am I not supposed to let that bother me? I just brought about the end of the world because I wasn't strong enough to resist Alastair." Cassidy gently placed a hand atop Dean's.

"You held out for thirty years. That's longer than most people would have…I'm just sorry that I didn't pull you out in time." Dean was far passed interested in this angel, that he was certain about. She made him feel…different. Like maybe he wasn't so much of a lost cause. He smiled at her and leaned in, crushing his lips against hers. When he pulled away she was 50 different shades of red.

"W-why did you do that?" Cassidy's heart was beating so hard she could feel it in her ears, and that had never happened to her before. Dean gave her a genuine smile instead of just a smirk and shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his beer glass.

"It's not often that I like a girl for herself, Cas. I usually just pick out the beautiful ones, so I felt like I needed to show that to you with a kiss." Dean heard a flutter of wings and he looked up to find that she'd disappeared. His eyebrows furrowed.

"What did I say?"

Back at the motel Sam was laying on his bed with his laptop open, searching for random lore. He was getting rather bored and wished he knew what Cassidy and Dean were conversing about, it was kind of killing him to be so in the dark, but what was killing him more was that that gorgeous little angel didn't seem to trust him. Did he just give off a bad vibe recently? Everyone acted weird around him, nothing had been the same since Dean went to hell. What did it really matter anyway? Cassidy was beautiful and Sam was sure she was a sweet girl, but he could never be with her, even if she was interested. Deep down Sam's heart still belonged to Jess, and he was convinced that it always would be. Although he felt this way, part of him felt a completely different way, like she would want him to move on, but then when he thought about that he always remembered that it was better this way. Everything and everyone he loves always seemed to die on him, and he didn't want to put another girl at risk. Sam was in the midst of all these thoughts when a very flustered Cassidy poofed into the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying not to be mad about earlier.

"I believe your brother shared air with me and then told me I was unattractive." She said rather glumly. Sam tried not to laugh.

"He…shared air with you?" Cassidy blushed.

"Well yes…you know, he put his open mouth on mine and tried to get me to open my mouth with his tongue but I wouldn't open, I didn't quite understand why he wanted to breathe in to my mouth like that, I was not in need of mouth to mouth resuscitation." Sam was dying now, doubled over in a fit of laughter.

"Aw, Cas, h-he was trying to kiss you!" He hardly managed to choke out in between fits. She cocked her head to the side.

"What is a kiss?" Sam calmed a bit and patted a spot on the bed, gesturing for her to sit. She sat down beside him and he gently brushed her hair from her face.

"Would you like me to walk you through it? You know…so you know how the next time Dean tries?" Cassidy nodded so eagerly that Sam almost felt guilty, as if he was taking advantage of her.

"Cas, I want you to know that when people kiss each other it's because they like each other in a romantic way, which I think Dean was trying to convey to you. But this is just a demonstration, okay? It means nothing." Cassidy nodded again and Sam sighed in relief, feeling a little less guilty.

"When our lips touch I want you to part your lips and let your instincts take over, okay?" Cassidy wasn't sure what he meant by letting her instincts take over but she murmured a yes and her breath hitched in the back of her throat as he closed the distance. Sam's kiss was unlike Dean's kiss, it was soft and gentle whereas Dean's had been rough and passionate. Sam very gently touched his tongue to Cassidy's parted lips and she opened them, allowing his tongue to slip inside. Sam could tell that she seriously had no idea what she was doing, but after a moment she started to move her own tongue against his a little. He softly cupped her cheek to pull her closer and Cas's hands found their way into his hair. Even then the kiss remained sweet and tender, Sam sucking on her bottom lip as lightly as possible. When they pulled back they were both beet red and had goofy smiles on their faces.

"Thank you, Samuel. That will be helpful next time Dean kisses me." Sam grinned lopsidedly at her.

"Just call me Sam, and you're welcome." Sam didn't really like the idea of her kissing anyone else, much less his slut brother, but who was he to stop her? He was Jess's, her death hadn't changed that and as long as Dean treated Cas right, he supposed she could be his.

"I should probably leave before Dean gets back…he may be angry with me for leaving." Sam shrugged.

"Well he shouldn't have called you unattractive." He said as he pulled his computer back into his lap. Now it was her turn to shrug.

"He was only stating a fact." Sam looked up from his laptop to tell her that was untrue, but she had already vanished. Sam didn't know what it was…but it seemed like this girl was leaving quite the lasting impression on both him and his brother, though they'd only known her approximately 48 hours. He smiled, wondering if maybe, just maybe, she could turn Dean's life around.


	3. Bros Before Hoes

It had been a week or two since that night in the bar, Dean and Cassidy had been out a few times and Cassidy seemed to be warming up to him. Dean was having a hard time connecting with her, however, and Sam decided to try and help. He and Cassidy had been getting friendlier with each other these last few weeks and he remembered her saying that she liked burgers, the great thing about that was, so did Dean. So Sam took both of them to Bobby's house to use his kitchen to fix them burgers and make them a little picnic type thing in Bobby's living room. Bobby was watching the TV absentmindedly and nursing a Bud Light while Cassidy was sitting in Dean's lap next to him. Cassidy had no idea why Dean liked it when she curled into his lap but it seemed to make him happy so she did it. On several occasions Dean played a game with her where he poked her with a mysterious stick in his pants, which she did not find quite as amusing as he did. Dean leaned in for a kiss for the first time since he'd done so at the bar, roughly grabbing her ginger locks and forcing their lips together. She opened her lips like Sam had taught her and slid her tongue in, gently tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck. Dean bit at her lips harshly and she yelped, trying to suck on his tongue the way Sam had sucked on hers. This seemed to make Dean moan and he pulled back with a smirk.

"Well well, where did you learn to kiss like that?" He asked, his eyes dark with lust.

"Your brother." She said matter-of-factly, not realizing that that would set him off. Bobby's head slowly turned from his TV to the two beside him, holding back a fit of shocked laughter but allowing a small "oooh" to be murmured. Dean's face turned scarlet and he yelled Sam's name, pushing Cassidy off his lap. Sam walked in with a plate of burgers, sitting them on the coffee table and shooting Dean a questioning look.

"What?" Dean stalked towards him and swung, but Sam ducked and Dean threw his fist right at the wall. Dean cried out and there was a small knuckle hole in the wall now.

"Damn it, yah idjits! Watch it, this house is wrecked enough, one of yah is fixin' that!" Bobby grumbled while Sam looked bewilderedly at his brother.

"What the hell is going on, Dean?" Dean growled.

"You being a dead man, that's what's going on! Who gave you permission to play tonsil hockey with my girlfriend?!" Sam snorted.

"Since when is she your girlfriend? I bet you haven't even asked her!" Dean looked at the floor and then back at Cassidy.

"You are my girlfriend." Cas blushed but nodded.

"If that's really what you want…" Dean smirked.

"See? Mine. Now keep your paws off her, I don't care how much you want her for yourself, I've never liked a girl for more than her ass and you won't mess it up." Sam reached in his shirt and pulled out the necklace that had the engagement ring on it that he was going to give to Jess all those years ago.

"You know it's not like that Dean. It's _never _been like that with anyone else." He said with tears in his eyes, although there was a part of him deep down that was screaming at him to give Cassidy a chance.

"Dean, he is correct. Neither of us meant anything by it, he was just teaching me to properly share air because I did not want to disappoint you. If I had realized this would make you angry I would not have said anything." She admitted, shooting apologetic eyes at Sam. Sam gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, Cas, you have nothing to be sorry for…your _boyfriend _has always had a problem with jumping to conclusions." The word boyfriend tasted bitter in Sam's mouth, but he simply clutched Jess's engagement ring to remind himself that he didn't like Cassidy like that.

"Maybe if you showed Dean to properly share air it would make him less angry?" Bobby was heard laughing uncontrollably in the background, wailing out "Oh you poor girl" but no one seemed to be paying attention to that. Dean and Sam were far too disturbed by this notion to notice.

"Cas, I am not kissing my brother, that's sick." Dean exclaimed, briefly looking as if he were questioning this whole girlfriend thing.

"I know now that Sam explained it to me that kissing as you call it, can be used to convey romantic feelings, but as long as it's for demonstrational purposes I don't see why you couldn't…" A look of anger flashed across Dean's features and he cut her off.

"Wait a minute, you and I just got done kissing, why would Sam need to show me?" Cassidy flushed pink and looked down at her feet.

"Because he's better at it." He didn't know why, but his made Sam irrevocably happy. Dean folded his arms and pouted like a toddler.

"Well fine then, why don't you show what Sam showed you to your sister if it was that great!" His tone was sarcastic, but Cassidy didn't pick up on that and her face brightened.

"What an amazing idea! I assume you were referring to Gabriella? She's the only one of my sisters I really talk too, we haven spoken to Michaela in ages." Sam's eyebrows rose.

"Gabriella and Michaela…you mean like the archangels Michael and Gabriel?" Cassidy rolled her azure eyes.

"Their names were translated wrong, they're always mistaken for males…it's rather sexist, really." She explained with a frown.

"I agree, Sis. You rang?" A voice said from behind her. Everyone turned to see a girl that was a few inches shorter than Cassidy, her honey colored curls cascading down her back. She had mischievous topaz eyes and was twirling a cherry lollipop in her mouth.

"Gabriella!" Cassidy squealed happily, running to hug her sister.

"Whatcha up too, Cassie?" Her question was directed at Cassidy, but Gabriella was glaring at Dean, whom she swore was giving her sex eyes.

"I was wondering if we could kiss so that you could prove to my boyfriend that his brother taught me pretty well…I wanted him to learn from his brother too but he won't do it." Gabriella just about face-palmed.

"Oh, Cassie, sweetheart no. Do you understand what a kiss is? You only kiss people you love romantically. Which one of these misguided idiots is your boyfriend?" Cassidy pointed to Dean and Gabriella strutted over to him, slapping him hard in the face.

"That is my baby sister you're corrupting! She has no idea of the customs humans have and you are NOT teaching her good things!" Dean rubbed his jaw and glared daggers at the archangel before him.

"Oh, and as if you do?" Gabriella crossed her arms.

"You have no idea, I descended from Heaven centuries ago, I know things about this Earth and it's inhabitants that you couldn't fathom." Cassidy, still utterly blind to anything being wrong with this kissing demonstration, grabbed hold of her shorter sister and fought to push her closer.

"Let…me…show…you!" Gabriella writhed under Cassidy's grip and called out "Sisters don't kiss each other, it would make God cry!" Cassidy immediately released her sister and looked brokenly at Sam.

"You taught me things that would make God sad?" Sam's face was guilt ridden…especially as he tried to hide that Cas almost kissing her sister had turned him on.

"No, kissing in general isn't bad…it's just kissing family that is wrong. Dean told you to do that, not me." Dean shot Sam a look and Cassidy whimpered.

"Dean how could you…you almost made me sin!" Gabriella looked a little guilty herself, but she did what she had too to get her off.

"She's kinda sensitive when it comes to things like that, she's a very young angel compared to the rest of us." She explained, making both Winchesters just wanna cuddle her. Bobby finally spoke up, calling Cassidy over to him.

"Come here sweetheart, Bobby will take care of you." Cassidy ran to Bobby and hopped in his lap, recalling that Dean liked that. She nuzzled in to the older hunters neck and smiled.

"You keep a stick in your pants too? Is that custom with all human males? I thought only Dean liked to play that game." Gabriella gasped and slapped Dean again.

"You sicko! Cassidy get off of that mans lap this instant!" Cassidy looked concernedly from her sister back to Bobby.

"Have I done another thing wrong, Robert?" Bobby looked at the ceiling to avoid her eyes.

"No…" Cassidy's deep blue orbs filled with tears.

"I'm sinning again aren't I? Oh Gabby, I'm going to hell!" Cassidy wailed, breaking everyone in the rooms heart in half. Gabriella pulled Cassidy out of Bobby's lap and into a hug.

"Being a female angel has always been hard, but now that you're here on Earth it's going to be harder." She cried gently in her sisters arms.

"I don't like it here, I want to go home." Cassidy didn't wait for a reply, she went to go get one of the neglected burgers that Sam had made, walked over and purposely gave Sam a peck on the cheek to piss Dean off and then disappeared. Gabriella looked quite pleased with how her sister handled that last part, walked over to Dean, kicked him in the nads and then stood before Sam.

"If you don't keep your brother in line while he is with my sister, the next thing I will do is turn that over used three inch tool he calls a dick into a limp noodle. And explain to her better about this kissing thing, the poor girl is all sorts of confused!" She started to go after Cas and then stopped, remembering one last thing she wanted to do. She pulled a snickers bar out of thin air and threw it to Sam. She winked and then vanished as he looked down at it. A phone number and a lip-stick kiss was on it. Sam just shook his head in awe and helped his brother to his feet.

"You okay, Dean?" Dean was biting into his hand to stop from screaming.

"B-Been better." Sam wasn't sure what the hell had even just happened. He felt bad for both Dean and Cassidy…and that Gabriella sure was something. She was so sassy compared to her sister, and Sam really wasn't in to that. He handed the candy to Dean.

"Here, she is _so _more your type." Dean grumbled just at the thought of her and threw the bar at Bobby.

"You go out with her, I think she's a bitch…and besides, I belong to Cassidy. She might be mad at me right now…but she'll come around." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Cas is always mad at you, Dean." Dean shrugged and was able to reapply his arrogance now that his ball sack didn't feel like it'd had the ever living hell knocked out of it.

"Eh, that just comes with being this awesome. People can't handle it." Sam wanted to tell his brother that that sounded ridiculous but he didn't want to start anything back up. He simply wrapped his arm around his brothers shoulder and grinned.

"You're a mess, bro." Dean stuck his lip out.

"You love me." Sam laughed.

"That's debatable." The two then sat down and ate the dinner that had originally been prepared for Dean and the angel. Dean did appear to be upset, he figured if she wanted to come back she would, right now he just felt like hanging out with his little brother, who no matter what, had his back. "Bros before hoes," He thought to himself. "Bros before hoes."


End file.
